


Cosmology

by thebraveandthebroiled



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled
Summary: A love story told in verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



_Meeting Veritas_  
Last daughter of a lost world  
A lonely star anchoring the sky  
She falls  
___

_Finding Galatea_  
I met her with stardust in her hair and falsehood on her lips  
Her strength could move mountains mountains and her eyes launch ships  
She courted dignity with her deeds and triumph with her valor  
All while enticing discord with her pride and mayhem with her power  
Her heart rivaled galaxies and her soul an eclipse  
With grace permeating her being and deviltry her hips  
She was my Percy to my Marguerite and I Icarus to her Sun  
I was Mariner to her Albatros and she Galatea to my Pygmalion  
___

_On Eros_  
Sometimes love is sweet and simple  
Bright and soft like new petals in spring

Sometimes love is kind and gentle  
Comforting and warm like a fire for a new moon night

Sometimes love is quiet and calm  
Slow and sweet like honey falling off a spoon 

Sometimes love is deep and encompassing  
Full and rich like wild berries picked on summer’s eve

Sometimes though...sometimes love is a storm  
Every storm that was and ever will be  
All windswept fury and crashing cymbals  
Flying daggers and driving rain  
Its sound and color and might and majesty  
Terrifying and brilliant and cacophonous and lusty 

And when it’s all done  
When it’s all blown away

You're left with just silence  
___

_Proposition_.  
We were born for different worlds  
Clay runs to my veins and stardust yours  
There is a galaxy of difference between us  
___

_Synesthesia_  
The tea tastes blue-green  
Somewhere between lapis lazuli and serpentine  
Cool, vivid, all encompassing  
And you’ve made it strange again and not at all how it should be  
But what makes normal normal and real reality

The tea tastes blue-green  
And the pitch of your voice tastes of oranges  
Sour-sweet and bright and overflowing  
And I find myself wondering if the stars too taste sound  
Because next to you all possibilities abound

The tea tastes blue-green  
And the color of your eyes burn  
Can’t tell if it’s starfire or hellfire of your gaze  
Searing through my soul and racing across my skin  
But that’s where in became out and out became in

The tea tastes blue-green  
And the scent of your skin has me immersed  
I’m holding my breath because you're holding me under  
Up the creek, under the sea, ten fathoms deep pick any one  
Because all that’s left is the reflection of your eyes holding the sun

The tea tastes blue-green  
And I can paint a masterwork with what I see touching you  
My fingers on your lip is its own cosmos of color  
Riots of marigold and nigella of aster and edelweiss bloom behind my eyes  
It’s every meteor and every nebula, every sunset and every sunrise

The tea tastes blue-green  
And every curve from your neck to your hip to your brow  
Feels like an undertow pulling pulling pulling  
In every sense you’ve make a mess of me  
Again and again and again, you always get the best of me

The tea tastes blue-green  
And I keep hearing the chorus of your fingers on my skin  
It’s Stravinsky and Rings and Planets, it’s Jett and Revolution and Hallelujah  
And I am every string and you are every bow, ever hammer, every finger  
And I am every note and you are every composer, every conductor, every singer

The tea tastes blue-green  
And each breath of your mouth on my ear  
Tastes of cinnamon of nutmeg of clovemaceginger  
Every single exhale driving me closer to bliss  
Gods above what is up from down or a prayer from a wish

The tea tastes blue-green  
And I learned it is very possible to feel anything and everything  
To live in a world where sight is feeling and hearing is taste  
Where time has no meaning seconds become months, years become days  
Where we become one soul/body with four arms/legs and two heads while everything fades

The tea tastes blue-green  
I’m back in a world where up is up and down is down  
Touch is again touch and sound is again sound  
Me at my desk and you at your throne  
I had almost...almost forgotten what is is to be alone  
But some things have yet to settle like the color/taste of tea  
Because my synesthesia blue-green will always remind me of the color of your mouth on me  
__

_Awry_  
We often think we are  
Masters and commanders of our own futures  
Authors of our own destinies  
Arbitres of our own fate

We often think we have our  
Contingency plans set  
Lives mapped out  
Schemes straight

We think many things

Sometimes we are right  
And then not at all

As they say  
Pride before the fall

Sometimes we  
Have the perfect pitch  
Execute exquisitely  
Make the best play

And then we  
Fall in love  
Fall in bed  
Run away  
__

_Rebuttal_  
What does it matter the mineral from which we formed  
It all arose from the same cosmic dust  
There is a galaxy binding us  
__

_Star Song_  
A star sang to me  
A whispered lullaby  
It was a haunting melody

Of which I fear never to be free  
As it echos with her every breath, her every sigh  
A star sang to me

And it wears me down degree by degree  
Try as I may to lie  
It was a haunting melody

She whispered as she held me so tenderly  
Encompassing, Entreating as the moon will testify  
A star sang to me

As we flew beneath the sea  
Of a darkened heaven so high  
It was a haunting melody

That touched a hidden part of me  
Unbelievable, Unexplainable though I try  
A star sang to me  
It was a haunting melody

__

_On Agape_  
Sometimes love is strange and odd  
Veiled meanings and mixed messages  
And flickered looks leading to lingering glances

Sometimes love is slow and halting  
A shuffling dance of together together apart  
And step step back 

Sometimes love is hesitant and unsure  
With serendipitous meetings and chance encounters  
And a hand trying and reaching 

Sometimes love is surprising and enchanting  
Coffee with post-its  
And pastel covered cupcakes

Sometimes love is raucous and joyful  
Pancakes mixed with game pieces  
And lungs filled with laughter

Sometimes love is breathtaking and dazzling  
Shimmering silks and twinkling lights  
And hand never leaving hand

Sometimes though...sometimes love goes beyond any descriptor  
Beyond hyperbole or metaphor  
Beyond symbol or simile  
Sometimes love defies our grasp  
Escapes our rhythm and rhyme  
Escapes our lyrics and abstracts

And when it’s all done  
When all the words fall away

We’re left with just the sound  
Of two hearts beating against the silence  
__

_Resolution_  
We were born of different worlds  
And possess the same cosmic spark  
Galaxies are ever expanding  
With space enough to find where we belong  
__

_Epilogue: The Origin of Love_  
Born of patience  
Born of fusion  
Born of trust  
They rise  
A new constellation  
__

_Outake_  
There once was a girl from National City  
Who was pretty and sharp and super witty  
She met a girl who was super  
Then found the courage to pursue her  
And now they spend all night petting the kitty


End file.
